In power solutions of high performance CPU, switching converters with lower output voltage and higher output current are required Multi-phase switching converters are widely used in these applications because of its good performance.
The multi-phase switching converter comprises a plurality of switching circuits. The output terminals of the switching circuits are coupled together to provide energy to a load. In prior arts, when an over current condition is detected, all the switching circuits of the multi-phase switching converter are turned off until the over current condition disappears or the multi-phase switching converter is restarted. So, any over current condition of the switching circuits will induce the whole multi-phase switching converter to be shut down.